Marcus Alibi
Marcus Alibi is a good friend of The Arsenals, and a student at Universal Academy with super speed, training to become a hero, nicknaming himself Zippy. __TOC__ Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman physiology: 'Marcus gained his powers when he was caught in an explosion in a lab and hit with Kane's rupture wave at the same time. This altered and supercharged his DNA, cells, and neurotransmitters, augmenting his physiology. With his bones, joints, and tissue all enhanced, he obtained a lean-muscular frame well-beyond peak human condition to easily handle the rigors of his powers. This includes resisting high-level friction, inertia, air pressure, reduced oxygen, vectors and kinetic impact. Overtime, Marcus' speed increased when spending time in the Light. ** '''Superhuman speed: '''Marcus can move at such vast speeds; Grayson claims Marcus' speed is potentially limitless. He can run across vertical structures and ceilings, over stretching seas, effortlessly catch speeding projectiles, complete his various daily activities in seconds, and even casual walking can go unnoticed by normal people. While reaching Mach 3.3 on his own and later Mach 13.2, Marcus has continually grown faster. After months trapped in the Light, his speed reached levels far exceeding all other known super-fast beings, even going too fast, with his arch nemesis Speedy the only one capable of rivaling him. *** '''Superhuman momentum: '''Marcus can generate great amounts of physical force through kinetic energy, simulating superhuman strength, even in a stationary position. Even little exertions from this build-up can generate tremendous, able to knock a person out. He can propel himself to jump tremendous heights and distances. He can also create substantial frictional force with any object he touches, and exert enough force to hurl people into the air. This seemingly negates the weight of his target, able to move about as if targets are frozen, even in mid-air. This also lets him propel and manipulate the targets' flight path, including launched bullet with no loss of force and hurl them through a powerful barrier, followed by a person. *** '''Aerokinesis: '''Marcus can use his speed to generate air flows on various levels and for various effects. He can create vortexes to suffocate people or extinguish fires by forming it around them. He can create large and strong tornadoes, able to repel massive targets. *** '''Speed Mirages: '''Marcus can generate illusions of himself to make it appear as if he in many places at once, when in reality he is simply bouncing back and forth too fast for the human mind to perceive the difference. He can create dozens of after-images, allowing him to disorientate his enemies and then catch them off guard. *** '''Time Travel: '''It is possible for Marcus to travel through time by sprinting at the speed of light, however he has never done so in order to avoid time distortions or change history. ** '''Accelerated healing factor: '''Marcus' molecules move at accelerated rates, able to mend damage far quicker and more efficiently than normal humans. Without treatment, most damage heals in hours if not minutes with no lingering signs. Even normally permanent damage, like paraplegia, is completely repaired in days. His body can break down food more efficiently than a regular human and, as a result, expels very little waste products that he can exhale through his skin. He recovers from in seconds if not is immune to any illness or contaminant. He even has a greater resilience to radiation, only suffering minor burns. ** '''Vibration: '''Marcus can vibrate his body for various effects. This can mask his form from being clearly perceived. He can also generate enough heat to recover and stay thermally insulated from extreme cold. Offensively, he can vibrate his limbs to seamlessly grind through highly solid targets, which he can use to harm or kill a person. Also by vibrating his molecules at the frequency of air, Marcus can physically pass through solid matter, even highly complex matter like carbine while in a universe of a different vibrational nature. *** '''Invisibility: '''Marcus can vibrate his body so fast that that he can no longer be perceived by the human eye. When Marcus was trapped in a barrier prison that prevented phasing, Marcus did this in order to "trick" Nomu into releasing him. *'Electrokinesis: 'Marcus can produce blue electricity from his body, sometimes seen when running. While mostly used to boost his speed to higher levels, it can also be used in many other ways. He can focus the energy into specific body parts to produce a strong static shock on contact with the target. He can also electrify a surface. * '''Superhuman strength: '''Marcus' physical strength has been heightened to peak human capacities, greatly belying his slim built, allowing him to use his speed to increase his standard strength, and is able to carry multiple people at once while speeding away with them. When charging his momentum, he could smash through machinery with his bare hands or send opponents flying through the air without first running. He can even stop a moving car unaided. * '''Superhuman agility: '''Marcus has demonstrated flawless coordination, equilibrium and dexterity. He can change direction with immediate sharp turns without sliding or losing balance and instantly stop running on the spot. He can jump and run along falling debris and launch himself tremendous distances without build-up. * '''Superhuman mental process: '''Marcus' powers also make his system and thought processing able to take in and retain information just as fast and efficiently. Even while using his raw speed, he can clearly think, react to events, and perform actions long before normal humans can perceive them. This lets him learn in a small fraction of the normal time, and after spending time in the Light, his brain activity increases, however due to his general immaturity, he is still not all that bright but in a serious situation, Marcus is always the first to come up with a plan. * ' Superhuman stamina: 'Marcus can handle the stresses of extreme racing without noticeable distress, letting him function much longer than normal humans unhindered. His enhanced stamina is due to his augmented physiology, which builds up little to no lactic acid or fatigue toxins. * '''Speed reading: '''Marcus possesses speed reading, allowing him to read an entire book in a matter of seconds. * '''Speed writing: '''Marcus possesses speed writing, allowing him to write out anything in a matter of seconds. Abilities * '''Expert hand-to-hand combatant: '''Despite not having much training or experience in unarmed combat, Marcus' superhuman speed and reflexes combined with his intelligence makes him a formidable opponent alone in single combat. He was able to fight Colton as an equal, despite the latter being more experienced in unarmed combat than Marcus. However, through his various battles, Marcus continued to improve his prowess, becoming a highly proficient self-taught brawler. Marcus was also able to hold his own against the then-faster Speedy, countering and landing some effective blows. A defining show of Marcus' improved skill was defeating Speedy, who, back then, repeatedly pummeled Marcus. Trivia * When Marcus was trying to come up with a hero name, Chef Ritard suggested "'Flash", with Marcus saying that it is taken, referencing the DC Comics superhero the Flash. ** Chef Ritard also suggested the name "Speedy", a reference to another DC Comics superhero, Roy Harper, who was the first to operate under the name Speedy, serving as the sidekick to Green Arrow.